As The Wheel Spins
by rel95
Summary: The story of what takes place between Rewind and Chromedome after Rewind wakes up in the medbay after the explosion in issue #12. Contains hurt/comfort and some fluff. One-shot. More than meets the eye universe. MTMTE


**Okay so this is the first one-shot I have ever written. I'm not that big a fan of this pairing but my friend is so I decided to write this anyway. I apologize for the grammar mistakes. Now I hope you enjoy "_As The Wheel Spins_".**

* * *

It took a few breems for Rewind to fully boot himself up. His processor was all foggy and he had aches and pains everywhere. It felt like he had been sent to the pit and only half of his frame had returned.

He laid there with his optics offline and tried to remember what had happened. At first he couldn't remember anything. He had no clue as to how he had come to be so injured. He attempted to check his database. If something interesting had happened he would have been sure to record it.

Checking his files required quite a bit more energy then he currently had to spare though. All of his energon stores where being used on his self-repair system.

Rewind tried to online his optics but was unable to find the command. His processor was in such a haze of confusion and pain that he couldn't think straight. He cycled air through his vents slowly in an attempt to clear his head.

That exercise only served to alert the other mechs in the room to the fact that he was beginning to awaken. He heard a soft voice that he immediately recognized as First Aid.

The sound of the medic's voice cleared his processor enough that he was able to locate the commands that would enable him to speak.

"Chromedome," he heard a scratchy voice whisper. It took him a minute to realize it was his. Rewind felt a gentle hand touch his. He knew immediately that it wasn't Chromedome. The hands were the too small and had the wrong texture.

"I just commed him. He will be down here in a few breems." First Aid told him gently. The medic's words helped him to focus more and he thought if he wanted to he would be able to online his optics now.

He didn't though. He wanted Chromedome to be the first mech he saw.

He needed him to be.

He continued to cycle air into his vents. He needed the fog to leave his head so he could think straight.

In

Out

In

Out

It was starting to work and he could feel himself start to regain the memories that had been pushed aside because of the stasis. He could remember a bomb.

A bomb and a large purple figure.

That must be Cyclonus. He was the only purple mech that Rewind knew of on The Lost Light. What had happened was still a blur though. The fact that the more coherent he became the more pain he felt wasn't really helping this.

Rewind suddenly heard a shrieking noise that must have been the doors being forced open faster then they were meant to slide. The next thing he heard was even more disturbing.

The sound of metal being crushed under pressure suddenly filled his audios. He was a little scared and more then a tiny bit curious as to what was happening but he forced himself to keep his optics offline. Besides, he had a feeling that the moment he onlined his optics he would experience the worst vertigo of his life. He had worked to hard to regain control of his mental faculties to lose it now.

Then he heard one of his favorite sounds in the whole universe. Rewind wanted to smile just at the sound of it but he blamed that on the messed up state his processor was currently in. It had nothing to do with the fact that every time he heard that voice his wires tingled with charge and his frame relaxed automatically. That's what he told himself at least.

"Thank you," Chromedome said. "If I can ever do anything for you-anything." His voice broke for a second with emotion. "I mean it Whirl. You saved two lives today." This confused Rewind even more.

What did Whirl have to do with anything and what had Chromedome meant when he said that two lives had been saved? Rewind wondered who else had been injured. Whoever they were he was happy they were okay.

"Okay enough with the hugging." Rewind heard Whirl say. He sounded annoyed and a little aggravated. Rewind didn't have to wonder why. It was obvious now that the sound he had heard before was Whirl's plating being dented from the force of Chromedome's enthusiastic hug. It made him want to giggle.

He didn't though. The pain from his injuries was enough to suppress any form of amusement he might want to show.

Rewind heard the familiar click-clack of Whirl's pedes hitting the floor. The sound was fading away though so he assumed that Whirl must have left the medbay.

He suddenly felt a large hand slowly envelope his smaller one. He finally sent the command to online his optics.

The long wait had been worth it. Chromedome's white helm and orange faceplate filled his vision. The larger mech was leaning down and staring at him with such an open expression of worry on his faceplates that it made Rewind's spark ache.

"How are you feeling?" Chromedome asked him. Rewind felt a lot better now that his best friend was here but he had a feeling that Chromedome was more interested in how he felt physically right now.

"I hurt," Rewind began but his vocalizer stuttered and he was forced to reboot it. "What happened?" He asked Chromedome.

"That doesn't matter right now." Chromedome said. "We will talk about it once you feel better."

Rewind attempted to push his frame into a sitting position on the berth and Chromedome helped him with the hand still wrapped around his own. They had been friends long enough for Chromedome to know that it was pointless to fight with Rewind about resting after injuries.

The sudden movement did cause him to feel dizzy though. This wasn't helped by the sudden sound of smashing glass and something that sounded like an argument. He tried to look and see what was going on but Chromedome's large frame was blocking his view and the bigger mech didn't seem concerned with turning to see what was happening.

All of his focus was on Rewind.

The two just stared at each other for a few breems without saying anything. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was something that they needed. To make sure the other was okay. To make sure they were still there.

First Aid walked over after a while and cleared his vocalizer. Rewind looked up at the medic but Chromedome continued to stare at the tiny mech whose hand he still held fiercely in his own.

"How are you feeling Rewind?" First Aid asked him as he began to examine Rewind's new welds. He felt a little uneasy about First Aid being the one to examine him. He was so used to Ratchets gruff rebukes that this gentle and quiet examination made him a little uneasy.

"I am having some pain and I am having trouble thinking clearly still." He told First Aid.

"Where are you experiencing this pain?" The medic asked as his gentle fingers traced a weld near Rewind's spark chamber.

"Uhhh everywhere a mech can feel pain." Rewind said. It was the truth. He hurt almost everywhere and the pain only seemed to be increasing.

"Well, that is to be expected with the types of injuries you sustained. It is only going to get worse so I am going to give you something to dull it." First Aid held up a little green chip. "This is going to make it even harder for you to focus and after awhile you will probably slip back into recharge. It will take away most of the pain though."

The medic inserted the chip into one of his ports and waited for a breem. After all of its code had been downloaded into Rewind's systems he withdrew it and turned to Chromedome.

"He is free to go now. You may take him back to your hab-suite and if you have any problems or anything happens just comm. me." Chromedome finally looked away from Rewinds face to thank First Aid.

Rewind tried to climb down from the medical berth but the new medication was making him even dizzier then before and he fell over as soon as his pedes hit the floor.

He was caught by two strong metal arms that lifted him easily.

"Don't worry Rewind." Chromedome said as he began to walk out of the medbay. "I'll carry you. You can just rest now." The little mech didn't want to rest though. Something was wrong with Chromedome and finding out what it was was far more important then getting a little recharge.

"What's wrong Domey?" He asked. His voice slurred a little at the end due to the heavy medication he was under.

Chromedome continued to walk in a silence for a few more paces before he stopped and leaned up against one of the walls. He leaned his helm down against Rewind's spark chamber. The large mech stayed that way for six breems before he was finally able to answer.

"I… I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered but Rewind heard him perfectly. "I thought your spark was going to give out and I would be all alone." He clutched Rewind to him a little tighter. He still didn't lift his helm. He had more to say.

"I volunteered to jumpstart your spark since we have the same spark type. It didn't work though." Chromedome said quietly. "My spark wasn't strong enough to save you."

Rewind could tell by the tone of Chromedome voice that the larger mech was blaming himself for Rewind's almost deactivation.

"It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could and I really appreciate that."

"My spark is so defective I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you and I couldn't even offer you any innermost energon." He said sadly. Rewind could feel a wetness on his chassis that he guessed was coolant leaking from Chromedome's optics. "I watched all the other mechs come and offer you their vials. I straitened them on the table for you but I had none of my own to give you."

"You were there to straighten them." Rewind said softly. "You were with me and that is enough." He said. The little mech was beginning to get dizzy again and they weren't even moving. It was becoming harder for him to think and he was beginning to experience the sensation of being overcharged. He had to say something to relieve Chromedome's guilt before he became incoherent again.

"I don't blame you for anything, Chromedome." He began to say. "I am just happy you were there for me. I am just happy that you tried. You didn't give up on me and you stayed with me to make sure I was okay. You are a true friend and I couldn't love you more."

He felt Chromedome stiffen as he said the last part. He was shocked at himself. That last sentence was only supposed to have been said in his head. He had not meant to say it out loud.

It seemed to work though and Chromedome finally lifted his helm from Rewind's chassis. He stared down into the tiny mechs face and Rewind could tell that he was smiling. A little smile but it was still a smile.

"First Aid told me that you had me listed as your significant other." Chromedome said softly. He still hadn't looked away from Rewind's face.

If Rewind had been in a normal state of mind this conversation would have made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I hope you don't mind." Rewind said. His voice was slurring even worse now. "I should have told you I did that or at least asked for your permission first."

"I don't mind. I'm flattered actually." Chromedome said.

"I hope the pressure wasn't too much for you." Rewind chuckled. He knew that Chromedome had been in much more complicated situations than this. The larger mech didn't seem to be as amused by his joke as he was.

Chromedome looked like he was about to reply but Rewind cut him off by laughing loudly.

"Have I ever told you that your helm sort of looks like one of those organic creatures?" Rewind said while he giggled. "I have a video of them that I got from Hound but I can't remember what they are called. Something like Bits. Maybe it was Blats. It was something like that." He laughed some more and he really didn't know why he found this to be so amusing. It must be the drugs.

His tiny fit of randomness seemed to bring Chromedome out of his bubble of self loathing. He laughed a little and started to walk down the hallway again. He walked slowly and still continued to stare at Rewind.

"So those drugs are treating you good I see." Chromedome's voice was full of amusement now. That in itself took away more of Rewinds pain then the drugs had.

"Yeah they are. Maybe I should become this badly injured more often."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his vocalizer but in his current state he was helpless to stop them.

Chromedome stopped walking and his entire frame stiffened.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever get this badly injured again." Chromedome growled. His voice was a little scary but Rewind knew him well enough to know that it was made that way by worry and stress. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Rewind. I can't even imagine it."

The tone of Chromedome's voice brought sudden clarity to his processor. He was thinking more clearly then he had since he woke up in the medbay.

"Then don't try to imagine it." Rewind said softly. The tiny mech reached up and grabbed the edge of one of Chromedome's shoulder wheels. He pushed down on it hard.

That caused the wheel to spin. It spun very fast and Rewind couldn't take his optics off of it.

"Life is like a spinning wheel. You don't know when it is going to stop so you might as well roll with it while you can." Chromedome's frame gave a little jolt when Rewind said this.

His shoulder wheel didn't stop its spinning though.

Rewind was suddenly very tired. He could feel himself beginning to slip into recharge.

His offlined his optics and started to power down.

He suddenly felt something metallic and soft touch his forehead. If he didn't know better he would have said it was someone's lip components. But that couldn't be right.

"I love you, Rewind."

He sighed as he fell deeper into his recharge. The last thought he had before he fell into full stasis was to wonder if he had just imagined Chromedome's expression of love.

He desperately wished that it hadn't been a dream.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

-_**Rel**_


End file.
